Ash a Latias
by Icicle.Kuky
Summary: This is only remake of my favorite fanfiction to my language(Czech), original fanficion is made by pokefan95. They probably end in capitol 25 or something and I want continue in love story. I hope you enjoy this story but in Czech.
1. Láska je láska

Latias se nehybně položila na větev stromu v tajné zahradě. Měsíc zářil jasně a prohlížel si svou krásnou tvář.

"Ashi, kde teď jsi? Vzpomínáš si na mě?" Pomyslela si Latias. Bylo to pět měsíců od smrti svého staršího bratra Latiose, a Ash ji brzy opustil. Od té doby, co ten chlapec odešel, se cítila naprosto prázdná . Miluje toho člověka hluboce a dá cokoli, aby ho znovu viděla.

Latias se Ash velice líbil v okamžiku, kdy se na něj podívala. Jejich první setkání bylo v průběhu Tour de Alto, kde si na konci otočil čepici nosící trenér a byl zachráněn dračicí. Byla v tom okamžiku neviditelná, takže zůstala bez povšimnutí. Díval se zmateně na místo, kde zrychlil. Během toho okamžiku, kdy se Latiasininy oči setkaly s jeho očima, si myslela, že Ash má nejhezčí oči na světě. Ty tmavě hnědé oči byly tak slibné, plné vášně a cítila, že její srdce se roztaví jen při pohledu na ně. Dokonce zvedla rukojeť, aby mu pomohla v závodě, a nezáleželo na tom, že podvádí.

Nicméně, Latios nesouhlasil s její činností a v běžné bratrské módě, do no drznul, což způsobilo, že Ash odbočil špatně a byl vyloučen z tohoto závodu. Její zamilování do Ashe zesílilo, když ji zachránil před útokem těch bláznivých lidí, Annie a Oakley. Přinesla ho do zahrady v dědictví vděčnosti. Latios byl zpočátku nepřátelský vůči Ashovi, ale brzy ho přijal jako přítele. Když byla Latias s Ashem, cítila se šťastnější, než kdy předtím. Její vzrušení pro Ashe se dostalo do plné lásky, když Ash zachránil Latiose, Biancu, Lorenza z Villians, Annie a Oakley. Její štěstí však skončilo, protože se Latios obětoval, aby zachránil Altomare před ničením a v důsledku toho se stal novou Soul Dew. Bylo by mnohem víc depresivní, kdyby Ash nestál při ní.

Než si to uvědomila, aspirující trenér pokemonů opustil Altomare, aby si splnil svůj sen stát se Pokémonovým mistrem. Než odešel, podala mu výkres, o který požádala Bianku, aby ji pro ni nakreslil. Byl to výkres s ním a s pikachu posazeným na jeho rameni. Dala mu také druhý dárek, který byl na líci polibkem. Vzpomněla si na celý incident živě, jako kdyby se to stalo před chvílí. Přemýšlení o polibku způsobilo, že její bílé tváře zčervenaly. Teplá a sladká chuť kůže na rtech byla prostě nebeská.

Když přemýšlela o své lásce, byla ohromena pocitem extrémní osamělosti. Ash odjel, Bianca byla vždycky něčím zaujatá a Latios zemřel. Slzy začaly nekontrolovaně vystupovat ze jejích zlatých očí, odkapávaly ji z tváře a padaly do měkké půdy. Miluje Ashe více, než si myslela, že je to možné a jejich odloučení ji přineslo nesmírnou bolest. Každou noc plakala a přemýšlela, jestli ji může navštívit, kdyby to bylo možné. Právě tehdy zaslechla kroky. Utřela si slzy a podívala se na zdroj zvuku. Byla to Bianca, její nejlepší přítelkyně a forma, kterou by si vzala, kdykoli by se změnila v lidskou podobu. Bianca byla jediná osoba, která věděla o své lásce k Ashovi a strávila hodně času hledáním nějakých zpráv o něm.

"Přemýšlíš nad ním?" Zeptala se Bianca se znepokojením.

"Ano, moc mi chybí a já ho nemohu vytáhnout z mysli, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažím." Latias připustila smutně.

Latias vykonávala pečlivě telepatii od té doby, co Ash opustil Altomare, aby mohla komunikovat s lidmi a snad jednoho dne dokonce přiznat její lásku k Ashovi.

I když Bianca věděla, že Ash by se k Latiy asi nikdy nevrátil, stále jí udržovala v naději. Bylo nepřijatelné, aby člověk miloval pokemona takovým způsobem, a to i pro Latiy, která by se mohla změnit do člověka. Kdyby Ash měl být s Latias, byl by vyhozen ze společnosti a jeho sen stát se Pokémonovým mistrem bude rozbit. Nicméně Bianca Latias ještě neřekla důsledky své lásky ze strachu, že by Latias mohla být přivedena do další deprese.

Bianca promluvila veselým tónem. "Pamatuješ si, když nám Ash řekl, že se vrátí navštívit Altomare poté, co se účastní stříbrné konference?"

Latias se okamžitě rozjasnila. "Samozřejmě, že ano a co?"

"Ash se dostal do nejlepších 8 hráčů. Bohužel byl poražen trenérem jménem Harrison a byl vyloučen."

Latias cítila, jak jí srdce začíná bít rychleji. Cítila, jako by jí srdce doslova vyskočilo z hrudníku. "Tak nás navštíví?!" Zeptala se Latias vzrušeně.

"Bingo, právě jsem dostala vzkaz od Ashe, který říká, že zítra zajistí, že dojdou do přístavu Alto v 10 hodin."

"Prosím neříkejte mi, že je tohle vtip!" Prohlásila a dívala se na svého přítele s přísnými oči.

Bianca se usmála a zavrtěla hlavou. "To není."

Eon Twin vykřikla štěstím a přinesla Biance obrovské objetí.

"Hej, dovol mi trochu dýchat !" Bianca se probudila, když se snažila přerušit Latiasinino neúmyslné smrtící objetí.

"Nikdy nebudu žertovat o Ashovi." Řekla pevně, když ji Latias propustila.

"Nemůžu se dočkat zítra!" Vykřikla Latias, když začala dělat vzrušené kroužky ve vzduchu a cítila se neuvěřitelně šťastná. Bianca se usmála a opustila zahradu.

Latias zůstala celou noc vzhůru a myslela na Ashe. Ležela na svém oblíbeném místě na větvi stromu a přemýšlela, jaká by mohla být jeho reakce, až se znovu setkají.


	2. Sjednocení

Druhý den Latias a Bianca čekali v přístavišti na příchod Ashe a jeho přátel. Latias by buď zůstala neviditelná, nebo měla podobu Bianky, kdykoli byla mimo tajnou zahradu. Toto je, aby se zabránilo nežádoucí pozornosti, protože je legendární pokemon a trenéři z celého světa by přijeli chytit legendárního pokemona. Latias si udržovala neviditelnost, když se vznášela vedle Bianky.

"Proč tu ještě nejsou ?" Zeptala se Latias znepokojeným tónem.

"Počkej Latias, mohou sem dorazit každý okamžik." Bianca uklidnila Latias.

V té chvíli se objevila trajektová loď, která stála v přední části trajektu, který jí čelil, tři lidé, dva muži a jedna žena. Jeden muž měl černé vlasy, které byly pokryty červeným a bílým kloboukem se symbolem na něm. Měl na sobě modrou vestu a modré džíny a pikachu ležel na levé straně ramene. Latias ho okamžitě poznala jako Ashe, jejího spasitele lásky. Nemohla si pomoct, ale s potěšením se pokoušela, když si myslela, že se znovu spojila s Ashem.

Bianca se na Latias chichotala. Bylo to poprvé za 5 měsíců, kdy byla Latias šťastná.

Když trajekt zakotvil na břehu, Bianca pozdravila Ashe a jeho dva přátele, Misty a Brocka.

"Hej, je hezké vás všechny znovu vidět!"

Misty a Brock byli šťastní, že viděli Bianku a přišli k ní. Nicméně Ash vypadá, že přemýšlí o něčem jiném.

Latiasinino srdce se rozběhlo, když se vznášela přímo před osobou, kterou zmeškala, a toužila po ní tak strašně moc. Chtěla ho pevně obejmout a nikdy ho znovu neopustit, ale místo toho ho tiše pozorovala. Latias cítila v Ashi něco, co jí zarmoutilo a cítila v srdci bolest. Miluje toho chlapce tolik, že to bolí, když ho vidí, jak je v depresi.

"Co je s Ashem?" Zeptala se Bianca a všimla si, že Ash není jeho obvyklým veselým já.

"No, jen se zlobil, že byl eliminován ve čtvrtfinále turnaje Silver Conferenc a od té doby se chová takhle." Vysvětlil Brock.

"Nebojte se, bude v pořádku. Jaká nová překvapení jsou pro nás v Altomare?" Zeptala se Misty ve snaze změnit téma.

"Mm ... vlastně Altomare byla zatím opravdu klidná a nic nového není." Odpověděla Bianca.

"Tak proč jsi poslala Ashovi vzkaz, který nám říkal, abychom sem přijeli kvůli překvapení?" Zeptala se Misty zmateně.

Bianca se zamyslela. "Err ..." Nevěděla, jak odpovědět na tuto otázku. Bianca očividně požádala Ashe, aby se vrátil do Altomare pouze proto, že chtěla pomoci Latias.

"Jak se daří Latias?" Ash najednou přerušil. Jeho tvář trochu svítila, když si vzpomněl na památné časy, které strávil s bujným drakem během svého předchozího výletu.

Bianca se cítila Ashovi jaksi vděčná za to, že ji přerušil, a odpověděla: "No proč se ji nezeptáš sám?"

Předtím, než Ash mohl tuto větu dokonce zpracovat v jeho mozku, byl přemístěn ze země neviditelnou silou.

"Ashi! Chyběla jsem ti tolik!" Vykřikla Latias, když přestala být neviditelná a objala Ashe láskyplně na zemi.

"Wow, ona může mluvit?" Zeptal se Ash překvapeně, zatímco Latiy hladil hlavu. Latias zavřela oči a užívala si spokojenost. Stojí za to čekat jen proto, aby znovu pocítila teplo jeho objetí.

"Jo, nicméně ona nehovoří, ale spíše telepatizuje její myšlenky ven. Od chvíle, kdy jste opustili Altomare, Latias cvičila opravdu tvrdě, když se učila telepatii a ona to zvládla před dvěma týdny." Odpověděla Bianca.

"To je úžasné!" Ash odpověděl, jasně zaujatý Latias.

"Ano, můžeme konečně komunikovat s Latiý !" Vykřikla Misty.

Najednou se Latias obrátila neviditelně, když zvedla Ashe od země a vystoupila do vzduchu.

"Pika! Pika!" vykřikl pikachu

"WAAAH! Vrať mě na zem!" Ash bojoval, ale marně

"Vypadá to, že Latias nemůže čekat, až si bude hrát s Ashem v tajné zahradě." Řekla Bianca s úsměvem

"Následujte mě, setkáme se s nimi tam."

Skupina následovala Bianku, zatímco se smáli Ashovi, když křičel hrůzou 30 metrů nad zemí. Naštěstí pro ně nikdo nebyl svědkem toho, jak by Ash letěl kromě čtyřletého chlapce, který se s úžasem díval na Ashe a přitáhl se k matčině sukni pro svou pozornost: "Mami, ten kluk létá!" Nicméně jeho matka si myslela, že jen fantazíruje a tak ho ignoruje.

[MEZITÍM V TAJNÉ ZAHRADĚ...]

Latias přivedla Ashe přes rybníček a hodila ho stejně jako předtím z výšky do vody.

"Waaah!" bylo všechno, co Ash mohl říct, než se Latias potopila a zachytila vyděšeného trenéra pokemonů.

Pak ho vytáhla nahoru a znovu si ho přitiskla láskyplně k tělu.

"Už to nikdy neudělej." Ash popadl, ale jeho hněv se brzy zapomněl, zatímco Latiasinino měkké peří mu klepalo na kůži.

Mírně ji pohladil štíhlý krk a způsobil dračíkovi, aby se vzrušoval.

Podívala se na Ashe. Nic se v něm nezměnilo od chvíle, kdy se poprvé setkali. Ty oči byly stále tak fascinující a úsměv na tváři byl tak teplý. Všechno o Ashi bylo pro Latias příliš dokonalé.

Její myšlenky byly přerušeny, když Bianca a Ashovi kamarádi přišli do zahrady.

"Nikdy jsem nevěděla, že takové místo existuje, je to tak krásné," řekla Misty v úžasu, když vstoupila do zahrady.

Pikachu se vydal k Ashi a vylezl na své oblíbené místo. "Pika. Pika!" Elektrická myš vzrušeně vykřikla a ráda znovu viděla Ashe.

"Taky si mi chyběl pikachu." Ash uvedl, když pohladil Pikachu hlavu.

Latias ucítila malý bod žárlivosti, když Pikachu odtrhl od ní Ashovu pozornost.

"Tak jak dlouho tu chceš zůstat?" Zeptala se Bianca.

"Asi týden, možná méně." Ash odpověděl.

"Ashi, nemůžeš tu zůstat trochu déle, prosím." Zeptala se Latias, takže její "roztomilé tváři" by Bianca a Latios nikdy nemohli odolat.

"Err ..." Ash měl potíže s odolností proti roztomilé tváři Latiy, ale přesto se mu nakonec podařilo stát pevně.

"Je mi líto Latias, ale nemůžu tu zůstat příliš dlouho. Můj pokemonový tým potřebuje nějaký vážný výcvik, vrátím se, abych vás našel, až se stanu mistrem pokemonů."

Latias věděla, že kdyby Ash odjel, nemusí se s ním znovu setkat. Přemýšlela o tom. Věděla, že musí najít způsob, jak si udržet Ashe.

"Ashi, tato zahrada vypadá skvěle, možná bychom tu mohli na chvíli nechat naše pokémony." Navrhl Brock

"Dobře vyjděte všichni, jděte si hrát," řekl Ash, zatímco vyhodil všechny své pokebally vyvolávající, cyndaquila, totodila, bayleef, snorlaxe a bulbasaura.

"Bay!"

Předtím, než Ash mohl reagovat, bayleef zabořila Ashovo tělo na měkkou trávu a objala ho tak láskyplně.

"Dobrá bayleef to stačí, jsi tak těžká!" Ash řekl mezi smíchy.

Zuřivý hukot žárlivosti procházel Latias, když to viděla.

"Bay! Bay! Leef!" (Nikdy tě neopustím Ashi) byla odpověď bayleef.

Latias už nemohla odolat její žárlivosti. "Lai!" Letěla.

Bayleef vyskočila několik metrů a přistála na nohou. Okamžitě reagovala otočením těla a zatřásla hlavou a vypálila několik listových břitu směrem k útočníkovi.

Latias se vyhnula útoku a předtím, než mohla poslat svůj vlastní útok, Ash zaútočil dopředu a stál mezi oběma.

"Klid! Vy dvě jste považováni za kamarádky místo nepřátel."

Dva pokemoni se na sebe podívaly, napětí se rychle zvedlo.

Ash je tupec, pokud jde o záležitosti srdce, neměl ponětí o tom, co způsobilo nepříjemnost mezi oběma ženskými pokémony.

"Dobře si hrajte, vrať se," řekl Ash, než vypálil červený paprsek světla z pokéballu a nasával bayleef do něj. "Bay!" bayleef vykřikla před tím, než byla nasáta zpět do pokéballu. Alespoň Ash stále činil správné rozhodnutí.

Bianca se protáhla, když viděla, jak se Latias chová tak naprosto bezpečně k Ashi. "Myslím, že Latias musí opravdu hodně milovat Ashe." vzdychla si tiše.

"Mimochodem, máte během tohoto výjezdu místo, kde budete bydlet?" Altomarianská dívka zpochybnila skupinu.

"Ach ne, zapomněl jsem si rezervovat pokoj v centru Altomare!" Vykřikl Brock! Všichni kromě Bianky a Latias si vzdychli.

"Proč všichni nezůstaneme v návštěvní místnosti v našem domě? Jsem si jistá, že to Lorenzo také rád schválí." Zeptala se laskavě Bianca.

"Skvělý!" Ash, Misty a Brock křičeli společně.

Sestoupili do svých místností, aby si uklidili své věci, než je Bianca a Latias vzaly ven, aby prozkoumali Altomare.

Všichni se měli skvěle a prozkoumávali ulice Altomare, zejména Latias, která měla Ashe pro sebe. I když byla neviditelná, neustále duněla a tu a tam v ulicích objímala Ashe, takže Ash vypadal opravdu strašně a vyhrál několik divných pohledů od kolemjdoucích.

Brock se setkal s hezkou dámou na ulici a začal jí kroutit nesmysly. Misty ho pak odtáhla za ucho a začal plakat.

"Proč se Brock chová takhle podivně k té paní?" Zeptal se Ash ve zmateném tónu.

Pikachu zvedl oči, zatímco Brock pokračoval ve vzlykání.

Misty pak přiložila paži kolem Ashe a způsobila, aby se trochu zčervenal. "Ashi, je něco, co se nakonec naučíš, až zestárneš. Jsi jenom dvanáctiletý, trochu moc mladý."

"Proč mi všichni odpoví stejně, když se ptám proč chlapci milují dívky?" Zeptal se Ash nevinně.

To způsobilo, že se pikachu tak zasmál, že spadl od Ashových ramen a začal se rohat na podlaze a nekontrolovaně vybuchl smíchy.

Latias byla šokována, když uslyšela jeho odpověď. "Ash nic neví!"

"Myslím, že ho musím sama učit." pomyslela si, když se zasmála.

"No, je to proto, že jste pro nás ještě příliš nezralý." Zasmála se Misty.

"Hej, nejsem nezralý!" Ash popíral. "Dokonce i když mi nechcete říct, co je láska, taky se nestarám. Každopádně nemám zájem o tuto lásku, všechno, na čem mi záleží, je být největším Pokemonovým mistrem vůbec!"

Latias byla zarmoucená, když to slyšela. "Stát se Pokémonským mistrem, jak by se o ní Ash v životě vůbec staral?"

Den uplynul a Ash a jeho společnost se vydali zpátky do svého pokoje k odpočinku. Další příští dny byly podobné a nic se nestalo kromě turné po celé Altomare a nakupování.

Další věc, kterou Latias věděla, byla, že Ash bude trávit poslední den v Altomare. Úzkost ji okamžitě přemohla. Chtěla být s Ashem navždy. Pak se ptá, jestli je v pořádku, aby opustila Altomare a následovala Ashe na své cestě. Byla to jediná strážce Altomare a co kdyby se něco stalo s Altomare, když by byla pryč? Latias byla chycena v dilematu mezi následováním její lásky nebo střežením klidného města.


	3. Noví Přátelé

Latias se položila na větev stromu, které bylo její oblíbené místo v tajné zahradě. Stěží mohla spát, i když to bylo o půlnoci. Myšlenka, že je Ash v Altomare poslední noc a odjíždí odpoledne, způsobila, že se Latias začala třást. Latias vstala a tajně přelétla do Lorenzova domu, proklouzla chodbou a tiše otevřela dveře do Ashova pokoje s jejími psychickými pravomocemi.

Misty spala v horním patře dvojlůžkové postele a Brock ve spodním patře. Ash sdílel matraci, která byla na podlaze s Pikachu. Latias záviděla Pikachu, protože byl vždy tak blízko Ashe a dokonce s ním spal. Nicméně se jí také ulevilo, že Ash spí s Pikachu místo jeho bayleef. Nedokázala si představit, jaká by měla být její reakce, kdyby někdy našla bayleef spící s Ashem a ona na to ani nechtěla myslet. Přemýšlení o bayleef jen způsobuje, že její krev se vaří s hněvem.

Vznášela se nad Ashem a podívala se na Ashovu spící tvář s touhou a chtíčem. Dokonce i když Ash spal, stále vypadal tak pobuřující, že Latias musela bojovat s nutkostí sdílet postel a obléknout se do Ashova tepla. Zklonila hlavu dolů a políbila Ashe na tvář a způsobila Ashovi, aby se usmál.

Latias se spokojeně usmála na odpověď Ashe, ale brzy se změnila v hluboké zamračení.

"Mm ... Pikachu" Ash spěchal ve spánku.

"Jak Pikachu vždycky dostává veškerou pozornost Ashe?" Pomyslela si Latias rozzlobeně. Nicméně se podívala na Ashe a to stačilo, aby uklidnila jakýkoli vztek. "Je tak hezký i když spí," pomyslela si Latias. Poté, co se chvíli dívala na Ashe, konečně opustila místnost a tiše zavřela dveře s psychikou. Odešla zpět do tajné zahrady a letěla do fontány, která obsahuje Soul Dew.

Podívala se na vodu a na duhovou Soul Dew, která obsahuje duši jejího zemřelého bratra Latiose. Soul Dew byla jediným důvodem, proč Latias nemohla opustit Altomare a následovat Ashe. Musí být bezpečně střežena, protože kdyby padla do špatných rukou, mohlo by to vést ke zničení Altomare. Ovšem Soul Dew nebyla jediná věc potřebná pro obranný mechanismus Altomare (DMA). Soul Dew umožňuje pouze uživateli řídit DMA, ale uživatel potřebuje mít k dispozici síly nebo břety pro napájení DMA. Bez Latie by DMA nešlo spustit.

"Latias?" ozval se za drakem hlas.

Latias skoro vyskočila ze své kůže ve strachu. Okamžitě se otočila a bylo překvapením, když viděla, jak Bianca stojí přímo za ní.

"Latias, proč si ještě neusnula?" Zeptala se Bianca, její oči ukazovaly spoustu obav o jejího nejlepšího přítele.

"Už nemůžu spát." Latias odpověděla zběsile.

"Je to kvůli Ashi?"

Latias už nedokázala zadržet její smutek a ona si opřela hlavu do Bianky hrudi a hořce vykřikla.

"Zítra odjede a já s tím nemůžu dělat nic." Latias vzlykala a slzy z jejích očí namočily Biančinu košili.

Bianca nemohla snést Latias tak smutnout.

"Latias, pomyslela sis někdy, že budeš následovat Ashe?" zeptala se.

"Ano, ale musím ochránit Soul Dew," odpověděla Latias.

"Proč si nevezmeš Soul Dew na cestu? Kromě toho by Ash mohl také pomoci, kdyby se někdo pokusil vzít Soul Dew nebo tě chitit do pokeballu."

Latias přemýšlela o návrhu Bianky. Nebyl to špatný nápad, místo toho to bylo skvělé! Teď mohla sledovat svého milence na své cestě.

"Bianko, ten nápad je skvělý! Znamená to, že zítra mohu jít s Ashem?" Latias vykřikla ve svém telepatu k Biance.

"No, budeme se muset zeptat Lorenza," odpověděla Bianca.

Latias věděla, že Lorenzo tuto myšlenku neschválí. Lorenzo je pevně přesvědčen, že nejbezpečnějším způsobem, jak udržet DMA ve správných rukou, je skrýt Soul Dew v tajné zahradě, kde téměř nikdo nevěděl o své existenci a Latias zůstala tajemstvím ve světě. Latias, aby následovala Ashe na své cestě a přivedla Soul Dew, by znamenalo úplný opak toho, o čem věří, že bude udržovat Altomare v bezpečí. Latias si však byla jistá, že ho přesvědčí.

"Latias, jdi spát. O tom budeme diskutovat s Lorenzem zítra ráno, ano?"

Latias přikývla a vzlétla zpátky na své oblíbené místo na větvi stromu.

Teď, když mohla s Ashem odejít, zjistila, že je mnohem méně napjatá. Přemýšlela o tom, jaké bude cestování s Ashem a brzy usnula.

Druhý den ráno Latias a Bianca řekli Lorenzovi o svém plánu.

"Ne, Latias, to není bezpečné."

"Ash bude chránit i Soul Dew! Vím, že bude!" Latias protestovala.

"Podívej, vím, že chceš být s Ashem, ale bezpečnost Altomare by měla být první." Řekl přísně Lorenzo.

"Vzpomeň si, jak se Annie a Oakley podařilo sledovat Latias domů a najít tajnou zahradu, aby získaly Soul Dew" Bianca připomněla jejímu otci, že ani jeho cesta není bezstarostná.

Lorenzo otevřel ústa, ale ztratil slova. Nakonec si povzdechl.

"Dobře, vím, že mě vidíš jako starého muže, který není nic jiného než překážka. Jděte dál a dělejte, co chcete"

"Né tati, to jsem nemyslela!" Řekla Bianca a šokovala odpověď otce.

"Nevadí, nemám právo rozhodnout, jak by měla být chráněna Altomare, protože nejsem strážcem tohoto města. Latias je." Lorenzo připustil.

"Nebojte se, Altomare bude v pořádku, i když tu nejsem," ujišťovala Latias.

Lorenzo přikývl a položil na Latias ruku. "Jdi do toho a zůstaň s Ashem, můžeš být vždycky šťastná." S tím Latias odletěla rychlostí blesku, aby Ashovi oznámila dobrou zprávu.

"Co, chcete se mnou jít na mé cestě?" Ash se zeptal a zotavoval ze šoku, co mu Latias řekla.

"Latias, jestli opustíš Altomare a budeš následovat Ashe, kdo bude hlídat Soul Dew." Zeptala se Misty

"Bianca si s sebou vezme Soul Dew," řekla Latias

"Bianca půjde také s námi?" Ash byl znovu šokován. "Co se děje ve světě?" Pomyslel si Ash.

"Nechceš nás s sebou?" Zeptala se Latias Ashe.

"Ne, to jsem nemyslel!" Ash rychle odpověděl. "Bylo mi překvapení, že teď mám dvě nové kamarádky."

"Takže teď odcházíme," zeptala se Latias netrpělivě.

A tak Ash opustil Altomare spolu se svými dvěma novými kamarádkami Latias a Biankou po rozloučení s Lorenzem.


	4. Ashův nový pokémon

Tři dny poté, co Ash opustil Altomare s Latias a Biankou, je Ash nyní v Johto a plánuje pokračovat v trénování svého pokémonového týmu předtím, než bude bojovat proti šampiónu stříbrné konference Johto League Dickson. Po porážce Dicksona, Ash chce cestovat na plošinu Indigo, aby bojoval s Elitní Čtyřkou a s Šampiónem Lance, aby si nárokoval svůj snový titul jako Pokémonový mistr. Předtím, než Ash poprvé před čtyřmi lety bojoval proti Elitní Čtyřce, byl jí naprosto přemožen. Nicméně Ash je odhodlán tentokrát je porazit.

Na cestě k Stříbrné hoře se Ash setkal s Ashovým trenérem, Asusem, a vyzval Asuse k bitvě Pokémonů. Ash byl smutně poražen Ashovým trenérem Asusem a jakoukoli důvěru Ash rozbil na milion kusů.

Ash strávil zbytek dne ležením v posteli a izoloval se od všech, včetně Pikachu. Ash ani nevstal, když Brock vařil jeho oblíbené jídlo na oběd. Latias byla v srdci zlomená, když viděla svého milence v takovém stavu a strávila celý den na posteli Ashova pokoje a pokoušela se aby vstal.

"Netrap se o něj Latias, bude brzy v pořádku," řekla Misty s důvěrou

"Chová se vždycky takhle?" Zeptala se Bianca.

"Jo, Ash se těžce vzpamatovává, když prohraje pokémonovou bitvu." Odpověděl Brock.

"Ale Asus je opravdu mocný!" Řekla Misty a ignorovala Ashovy pocity.

"Jo, to je to, co byste měli očekávat, když bojujete s trenérem. To není tak snadné získat titul Ace trenér, víte? Trenér Ace používá vzácný a vyvíjí pokémony a má dobře diverzifikovaný tým, aby zajistil, že žádný konkrétní typ nebude mít převahu nad nimi. " Odpověděl Brock.

"Tak skvěle, to vysvětluje, jak porazil Ashe! Řekla bych, že je stokrát lepší než Ash jak v pokémonovém tréninku, tak i ve vzhledu!" Vykřikla Misty.

Latias se začala cítit otráveně nad tím, jak Ashoví přátelé mohou ignorovat pocity Ashe a mluvit tak nesnesitelně před ním. Bojovala s nutností, aby použila svoji psychiku na to aby dívce zamotala hlavu.

"Myslím, že bude lepší, když si Ash chytne nějakého nového pokémona, pokud chce brzy porazit Asuse." Podotkl Brock.

Ashovy uši mu připomínaly radu Brocka, okamžitě vyskočil z postele, všichni byli překvapeni.

"To je dobrý nápad Broku, ale co mám chytit za Pokémona?" Zeptal se Ash netrpělivě.

"Víte, Asus má pokémonový tým dobře vyvážený, nicméně jeho nejsilnější pokémon je zdaleka Rhyperior, který je vyvinutou formou Rhydona." Rhyperior je jak pozemský, tak kamenný typ, což znemožňuje použít Pikachu a Cyndaquila. Jen dva pokémoni, kteří mají typovou výhodu proti Rhyperioru, jsou Bayleef a Totodile. Avšak vzhledem k tomu, jak silný Asusův Rhyperior je, jen Bayleef a Totodile nebudou stačit, aby ho porazili. Proto navrhuji, aby si získal pokémona, který je buď vodní, nebo travní typ. "

"Myslím, že mohu pomoci Ashi." Latias konečně promluvila. "I když nejsem typ travní nebo vodní typ, mohu se naučit pár jejich pohybů."

"Ty vážně pomůžeš Ashi!" Vykřikl Brock, zcela šokován tím, co slyšel.

"Ano, jestli můžu pomoct Ashi porazit Asuse a nechat ho obnovit normální já, proč ne?"

"Ach bože! Jsem tak žárlivý!" Vykřikl Brock. Nicméně okamžitě získal klid a mluvil.

"Lady je dračí a psychický typ, což znamená, že Asusův Vensaur, Magmar, Garados a Magneton jsou neúčinný proti Latias a jeho Machamp, je super neúčinný proti Latias a navíc se může naučit silné vodní a travnaté síly jako surfování, vodopád a sluneční paprsek, aby porazili Rhyperior. "

"Wow, myslíš tím, že Latias může porazit celý tým Asusa?" Zeptal se Ash s údivem.

"Ano, Latias je legendární pokémon a pokud je dobře vycvičena, může se stát nesmírně neuvěřitelnou a nesmírně silnou!" Brock odpověděl, stále zneklidněný, co Latias řekl.

"Dobře Latias, jsi připravena stát mým pokémonem?" Zeptal se Ash.

Latias přikývla, když si pomyslela: "Jsem víc než to, jsem připravená stát se tvou nevěstou, Ashi", pak se začervenala, co si právě myslela.

Když Latias uvítala souhlas, Ash vylovil prázdný pokébal, který byl na opasku.

"Nemůžu zůstat venku?" Zeptala se Latias.

"Jistě, ale nejdřív potřebuji, aby ses do toho dostala, takže budeš registrována jako můj pokémon. Po registraci tě okamžitě vyvolám." Ash odpověděl.

Ash hodil pokébal po Latias a ona ochotně vstoupila do pokébalu, který se jemně vrátil do Ashových rukou.

"Ano, chytil jsem Latias!" Ash vykřikl a ukázal svým přátelům pokébal s Latiý.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu slaví s tancem.

Nyní, se stala Latias novým Ashovím pokémonem, Ash už se nemůže dočkat odvety s trenérem Ace Asus.


	5. Porážka Asuse

Nyní s Latias v Ashovém pokémonovém týmu Ash nemůže čekat na to, až se pokusí pokračovat v pokémonovém tréninku. Ash a jeho přátelé opustili pokémonové centrum a našli si místo, kde začali Ashův pokemonový trénink. Našli v lese široký průsečík a používali ho jako svoje treningové místo. Ash popadl všechny své pokébaly a vyvolal Bayleef, Snorlaxe, Cyndaquila a Totodila. Bayleef se pokoušela zase zalehnout Ashe, ale tentokrát Latias použila svou psychiku, aby přistála před Ashem, což způsobilo, že se Bayleef zastavila. Bayleef se obrátila k Latias a zamračila se na Latias s intenzivní nenávistí v očích. Latias to vrátila Bayleef svým zastrašujícím zábleskem. Ash znovu zcela ignoroval napětí, které stoupalo mezi oběma pokémony.

"Dobrá Brocku, co se dnes má Latias naučit?"Zeptal se Ash staršího teenagera.

Brock prošel svou pokemonskou příručkou a hledal odpověď."Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že v této knize najdu stránku o Latias!"Vykřikl Brock.

Latias se vznášela za Brockem a pohlédla mu přes rameno, aby si prohlédla stránku o ní.

"Dobře, podle této knihy se Latias může snadno naučit surfování a sluneční paprsek. Surf a sluneční paprsek budou oba velmi užitečné proti boji s Asusovým Rhyperiorem, a tak navrhuji, aby se Latias naučila tyto dva kroky nejprve." Oznámil Brock. Rychle se podíval na Bayleef a Latias, než pokračoval.

"A tak, Bayleef by mohla naučit Latias, jak používat sluneční paprsek." Pokračoval Brock. Brock si dobře uvědomoval, že oběma ženským pokémonkám se Ash líbí.

Dvě pokemonky vyskočily, když uslyšely, co Brock řekl.

"Nechci se od ní učit sluneční paprsek!"Latias rozzlobeně prohlásila.

"Bayleef!" Také odporavala Bayleef.

"Latias, vím, že se ti to nelíbí, ale musíš se naučit sluneční paprsek." Ash řekl, když pohladil Latiasin štíhlý krk rukou. Latias okamžitě cítila, že nedokáže odolat Ashi.

"Dobře, Ashi, slibuju, že se naučím sluneční paprsek." Latias odpověděla, když uchopila Ashovou ruku, což způsobilo, že Bayleef zavrčela.

A co zbytek mého pokemonového týmu? "Zeptal se Ash zvědavě.

"Snorlax se učí být silnější a pokud jde o Pikachu, bude cvičit na rychlosti a vytrvalosti tím, že se vyhne plamenometu Cyndaquila a Cyndaquil bude trénovat jeho přesnost současně.

Pikachu si povzdechl. Rychlost je určitě mučení pikachu.

"Totodile se bude učit sílu vodního útoku s Mistyyným Poliwhirlem. "Nevadí ti, když si půjčí tvého Poliwhirla, Misty?"

"Ano jistě." Misty odpověděla laskavě, zatímco vytáhla jeden z jejích pokébalů a vyvolala Poliwhirla.

"Ahoj Poliwhirle!" Misty ho pozdravila společně se skupinou.

"Brocku, jak vždy víš, jaký je dokonalý způsob trénovat pokemona!" Zeptal se Ash, očividně zaujatý znalostí Brocka.

Brock mírně zčervenal, když položil ruku za hlavu. "Erm, myslím, že je to kvůli mým rokům v práci chovatelele pokemonů, stejně jako vůdce tělocvičny města Pewter." Brock odpověděl skromným tónem.

"Super! Budeme se držet Brockova plánu, teď začneme trénink!"Ash řekl netrpělivě.

Ash měl na starosti Latiasin výcvik, zatímco Brock dohlížel na Pikachu a Snorlaxe. Misty mu pomáhala při výcviku vodního děla, zatímco Bianca tiše seděla na místě, aby kreslila její náčrtek a současně sledovala Soul Dew, kterou si dala do tašky.

"Dobře, Latias, abys použila sluneční paprsek, musíš nejprve vstřebat paprsek Slunce. Bayleef můžeš ukázat Latias, jak provádíš sluneční paprsek?"

Bayleef nechtěla Latias učit svůj pohyb. Nicméně Ash ji požádal a nechtěla zklamat jeho náklonnosti. Neochotně přikývla, pak zhluboka dýchala, když absorbovala paprsek Slunce. Listy kolem krku začaly svítit bílým světlem, rostoucí jasně každou vteřinu. Nakonec otevřela ústa a vypálila intenzivně jasný paprsek světla na blízký balvan, což vedlo k silnému výbuchu, který rozbil balvan.

"To bylo úžasné Bayleef!" Ash pochválil Bayleef.

Latias byla odhodlána učit se sluneční paprsek a zapůsobit na Ashe. Zhluboka dýchala a soustředila se na absorbování slunečního paprsku, stejně jak to Bayleef udělal. Cítila, jak se tělo ohřívá zevnitř, ale když otevřela ústa, nic nevycházelo. Bayleef se usmála na její neúspěch a způsobila, že se Latiasinina krev vaří.

"Nedělej si starosti Latias, zvládneš to." Řekl Ash a povzbudil Latias, aby se snažila dál.

Po několika pokusech se Latias konečně naučila sluneční paprsek.Všichni byli šokováni v rychlém postupu Latias.

"Latias, ty jsi opravdu rychlá žáčka!"Ash pochválil Latias.

"A Bayleef, taky jsi byla skvělá učitelka," pokračoval.

Latias se zamračila z poslední části toho, co Ash řekl. "Bayleef nic neudělala, aby mě naučila paprsek." Pomyslela si naštvaně.

Ash vrátil Bayleef do svého pokébalu k odpočinku a přišel s Latias k jezera, kde se též učí vodní dělo od Poliwhirla.

"Hej Misty, Latias se naučila sluneční paprsek. Nevadí, jestli ji teď můžeš naučit surfovat?" Zeptal se Ash.

"Wow, to je pro Latias opravdu rychlé, když se naučíla sluneční paprsek ... na rozdíl od všech." Řekla se Misty.

"Vzhledem k tomu, že se tolik nezajímá o to, aby se Totodile učil, bude Poliwhirl nejdřív vyučovat Latias. Poliwhirle, ukaž Latias, jak používat surf!" Rozkázala Misty.

Poliwhirl se zhluboka nadechl, což způsobilo, že se trochu nafoukne, a pak uvolnil obrovské množství vody z úst a vytvořilo velkou přílivovou vlnu, která se dostala do nedalekých stromů a zničila je.

Latias strávila příštích několik hodin učení surfování. Stalo se to do konce dne a všichni byli očividně ohromeni rychlostí, kterou se Latias učí nové pohyby.

Ash byl spokojen s učením Latias. "Latias jsi úžasná! Dokázala si se naučit dva pohyby ve stejný den!"

Latias se zašklebila na Ashův poklonu. Ta si tajně slíbila, že bude i nadále působit na Ashe a sdělí mu, že je to nejlepší a jediný, který si zaslouží její lásku ...

V pokecentru v pokoji Ashe vyvolal všechny pokemony, aby si daly Brockovo speciální pokemonové jídlo. Místnost byla dost prostorná a dost velká na to, aby se Snorlax pohodlně vešel.

"Sakra! Snorlax sňedl pokémonové jídlo na 3 dny!" Brock zaklel Snorlaxe.

Všichni se na to smáli. Po jídle vrátil Ash své pokémony do svých pokébalů s výjimkou Latias a Pikachu. V noci všichni spali tvrdě po únavném dni tréninku.

Druhý den šel zhruba stejným způsobem. Ash se vrátil na stejné místo, aby vycvičil svůj pokemonový tým. Ash požádal Latias, aby se pustil do Pikachu. Vzhledem k tomu, že pohyby elektrického typu nejsou účinné proti typu draka, může Pikachu zasáhnout Latias pouze rychlým útokem nebo železným ocasem. Latias ukončila úsilí Pikachu se silným psychickým výbuchem následovaným slunečním paprskem.

Když viděl Latiasininu sílu, Ash získal důvěru v bití Asusa. Vrátil se do pokecentra, aby dal pokémonům dobrou léčbu, zatímco on diskutoval o svém plánu porazit Asuse.

"Brocku, co si myslíš, jaké pokémony bych měl použít proti Asusovi? "Zeptal se Ash známého staršího dospívajícího.

"Navrhuji, aby si použil Latias jako posledního pokémona překvapil Asuse. Protože Asus má širokou škálu pokémonů, bude moudré používat Pikachu a Bayleef, protože nebude mít žádný typ nevýhodu pro všechny jeho pokémony kromě Rhyperiora."

"A kdyby nejprve vytáhl Rhyperiora, změnil bych Pikachu na Bayleef nebo na Totodila?"Zeptal se Ash.

"To je správné" potvrdil chovatel pokemon.

Ash si dovolil, aby jeho pokemon odpočívali po zbytek dne. Asus zavolal pomocí svého pokegearu, aby zajistil odvetu.

"Co ty chceš odvetu? Musím ti připomenout, že jsem naposledy porazil všech tvých 6 pokémonů a 3 pokémoni mi stále zbývají." Trénér Ace se zlobil.

"Věř tomu, nebo ne, tentokrát tě porazím!" Ash vykřikl zlostně.

"Dobře, setkáme se na stejném místě v poledne"

Druhý den přišel rychle a Ash připravil svůj pokémonový tým a setkal se s Asusem na určeném místě.

Latias nebyla vidět, protože byla neviditelná, a ona se vznášela za Ashem.

"Začněme! Jdi Machampe!" Asus vykřikl, když vyhodil pokébal.

"Vybírám si tebe, Pikachu!" Ash vykřikl, když jeho věrný pokémon vyskočil ze svého místa a vzal si bojový postoj.

"Machampe, použijte hromoskop!" Přikázal Asus.

"Pikachu vyhni se a použij hromovou vlnu!" Ash odpověděl.

Pikachu byl malý a agilní pokémon, podařilo se mu vyhnout Machampovu hromoskopu a uvolnil silnou elektrickou vlnu, paralyzující Machamp.

"Nyní Pikachu, využij tuto šanci na použití hromu!" Ash zařval.

Pikachu přikývl a tváře začaly svítit, než uvolnil několik set ampérů elektrického proudu do Machampa. Machamp zařval bolestí a padl na zem.

Asus Machampa vrátil do pokébalu a poslal Venosaura.

"Pojď opatrný Ashi. Venosaur je jeden z pokémonů, které je těžké porazit." Brock vykřikoval, když se díval na zápas.

"Díky, díky," odpověděl Ash.

Pikachu se zotavoval z předchozí bitvy. Hrom, který uvolnil Pikachu, mu z něj odčerpalo obrovské množství energie.

"Venasaure uchop Pikachu se šlehavým útokem!" Vykřikl Asus.

Venasaur popadl a zvedl Pikachu ze země.

"Pikachu, tady je další šance, použijte hrom!" Ash řekl.

"Pika!"Pikachu hřměl, uvolňoval obrovské množství wattů do pokémona a donutil ho k uvolnění Pikachu v bolesti.

"Teď Pikachu, použij železný ocas!" Vykřikl Ash. Pikachu začal běžet směrem k Venasauru a jeho ocas zářícím bílým světlem.

"Venasaure nyní použij spící prášek!" Vykřikl Asus. Venasaur vystřelil velké množství nažloutlého prášku z obrovského květu na zádech a prach pokropil vše kolem něj.

"Pikachu pozor!" Vykřikl Ash. Ale bylo pozdě, prášek přišel do kontaktu s Pikachu, což způsobilo, že klopýtl a spadl na zem v hlubokém spánku.

"Venasaure dokonči to se slunečními paprskem!"

Venasaur začal pohlcovat sluneční paprsek skrze lístky na svém těle předtím, než vystřelil extrémně jasný paprsek světla přímo na Pikachu, což vedlo k výbuchu a zranění Pikachu.

"Pikachu, ne!"Ash vykřikl, když zvedl svého věrného pokémonského přítele.

"Bojoval jsi skvěle Pikaču, teď mi nech zbytek." Ash zašeptal, přítelovi.

"Vybírám si tebe, Cyndaquile!"Ash popadl pokébal a Cyndaquil se objevil v jasném záblesku.

"Cyndaquile!" Malý ohňoví pokémon pískl, když zapálil oheň na jeho zádech.

"Venasuare použij šlehavý útok!"

"Cyndaquil plamenem znič šlehavý útok!" Ash řekl.

"Venasaure, použij kalovou bombu!"Venasaur přikývl, když do vzduchu vypálil salvu obrovského fialového kalu.

"Cyndaquile, použij plamenné kolo." Vykřikl Ash.

Cyndaqilovo tělo se zapálilo, když se naplňovalo venasur, vyhýbá se kalové bombě, která bombardovala tam, kde stál před chvílí.

"Venosaur!" pokémon pokřikoval bolestí, když se do něj dostalo Cyndaquilovo superúčinné plamenné tělo.

"Venasaur, teď teď!"Venasaur byl hodně zraňen, ale poslouchal svého trenéra a využil každou energii, který mu znyla, aby vystřelil na Cyndaquila energický paprsek. Cyndaquil byl odstřelen několik metrů. Venasaur udělal poslední vítězný výkřik, než se úplně vyčerpal a klesl na zem.

"Wow, že Venasaur je jistě dobře vyškolený a loajální pokemon."Připomněl Brock.

"Byla jsi skvělí, Venasuare," zamumlal Asus a vrátil loajálního pokémon do svého pokébalu.

"Čas pro můj trumf, vybírám si tebe, Rhyperiore!" Asus vykřikl, když vyhazoval speciálně vyhlížející pokébal. Pokébal se otevřel a do bitevního pole se zhmotnilo monstrum vypadající jako pokémon.

"Dobrá, že stále mám Bayleef spolu se mnou," pomyslel si Ash.

"Bayleef, vybírám si tebe!" Ash vykřikl, když vyhodil Bayleefin pokébal.

"Bay!" Bayleef nadšeně vykřikla, ale její hlas byl brzy utopen bouřlivým řevem od Rhyperiora.

Bayleef se podíval na Rhyperiora a zbledla.

"Neboj se Bayleef, vybral jsem si tebe, protože máte výhodu."Ash popichoval Bayleef.

Bayleef získala ujištění od její lásky. "Ano, je to moje šance zapůsobit na Ashe," pomyslela si, když se připravovala.

"Použij kamenné ostří." Přikázal Asus

"Bayleef vyhni se Rhyperiorovu kamennému ostostří a použij listovou břitvu!" Vykřikl Ash.

Bayleef skočila doleva a uhýbala Rhyperiovi včas, než vystřelila tucet břitev. Nicméně listové břitvy se odrazily od Rhyperiorových hrubých tělových zbrojů, aniž by mu uškodily.

"Rhyperior používá kamenné ostří!" Vykřikl Asus. Bayleef byl příliš blízko k Rhyperiorovi a neměla čas reagovat, když Rhyperior otočil masivní předloktí, které se nyní změnilo na tvarovanou skálu.

"Bayleef!"Ash se bál o Bayleef. Náraz ji hodil několik metrů.

"I když kamenné pohyby nejsou účinné proti pokémonům typu trávy, Rhyperiorovo kamenné ostří byla pro Bayleef příliš silná."

"Bayleef, byla jsi skvělá" zamumlal Ash, předtím, než ji vrátil do pokébal a vyvolal Totodila.

"Dobře, je čas dokončit to. Použij vodní dělo!" Vykřikl Ash.

Totodile jen upřeně zíral na Ashe se zmateným pohledem.

"Ashi! Totodile se naposledy naučil vodní čerpadlo, pamatuješ?"Zeptala se Misty, odkud stál vedle brock.

Ash spadl. "Nevadí, použijte vodní pumpu!"

Totodile vystřelil proud vody, který narazil na pokémona, který nebyl natolik silný, že by mu ublížil, ale otravoval ho.

Asusův Rhyperior rozzlobeně vykřikl, když se točilo jeho tělo. Totodile se jen díval, zmrzlý ze strachu, když obrovský pokémon vrazil pěst přímo na hlavu.

"Totodile!"Ash vykřikl, když sledoval, jak malý vodní pokémon oslabeně z úderu spadl na zem. Ash ho pak vrátil do svého pokébalu.

"Vypadá to, že jen obří zvládne dalšího obra. Snorlaxi volím si tebe!" Ash vykřikl, když hodil pokébal a vyvolal Snorlaxe.

Snorlax mrkl, když spatřil Rhyperiora. Nikdy nečekal, že žádný soupeř bude tak blízko jeho velikosti.

"Snorlaxi, použij zalehnutí!" Snorlax se zlostně usmál, když vyskočil do vzduchu a nechal gravitaci dodělat zbytek práce.

Rhyperior rozšířil své oko, když do něj vtrhl snorlax.

"Rhyperiore, uchop Snorlaxe ze všech sil!" Vykřikl Asus.

Rhyperior zvedl ruku a držel Snorlax ve vzduchu a jeho ruka se třásla z nesmírné hmotnosti Snorlaxe. Snorlaxová čelist klesla, když zjistila, že je držen ve vzduchu Rhyperiorem. "Vypadá to, že jsem ztratil váhu," pomyslel si.

"Rhyperior, vyhoď Snorlaxe a použijte megaránu!" Vykřikl Asus. Rhyperior zařval, když vyhodil Snorlaxe těsně předtím, než do Snorlaxe zabořil megaránu, což způsobilo, že obr křičel bolestí.

"Teď ho dokonči s kladivem!" Vykřikl Asus.

"Snorlax vstaň a použij giga náraz!"Ash okamžitě zařval.

Rhyperior si silou natáhl ruku, zatímco nabíral sílu na Snorlaxe. Snorlax reagoval nabíjením na Rhyperior s naprostou silou. Když se oba obři střetli, síla byla tak velká, že se země prudce třásla, což způsobilo, že oba trenéři klesli a padli na zem. Pole byla pokryta hustým prachem, protože oba trenéři čekali, co se stalo s jejich pokémony. Když se prach konečně usadil, oba Rhyperior a Snorlax byly na zemi, jejich oči se změnily v víry.

"Udělal jsi to Snorlaxi! Porazil jsi Rhyperiora!" Ash vykřikl, když skákal z radosti. Nicméně realita ho brzy udeřila, když si uvědomil, že má jen jednoho pokémona, kterému zbývá bojovat proti třem Asusovým pokemonům.

"Drž se Ashi, máš jen jednoho pokémon, který má porazit 3 pokémony. Mohl bys zachránit tvého pokémona před bolestí, že bude vyřazen." Řekl Asus samolibě.

"Nikdy se nevzdám žádné bitvy! Volím si tebe, Latias!"Vykřikl Ash. Latias přeběhla na bojiště a změniala se ve viditelnou. Hravě zamávala na Misty a Brocka, který na ni zamávali.

Asus byl šokován z toho, co viděl. Předpokládal, že Ash vypustí pokémona pokébalu.

"Co tu dělá tem pokémon?" zeptal se zmateně.

"To je můj nejnovější pokemon, Latias." Ash odpověděl.

"Latias?"Zeptal se Asus s nejistým tónem, když otevřel pokedex.

"Neznámí pokemon."pokedex četl.

Latias se obrátil k Asusovi a usmál se.

"Ahoj." Asuse telepaticky uvítala.

"Mluví se mnou!" Asus vykřikl, téměř mizel ze všech překvapení, které na něj upadly.

"Jo, je to napůl drak a napůl psychický typ, takže může komunikovat s lidmi pomocí telepatie." Řekl Ash, zatímco se smál Asusově šokované odezvy. Výraz na Asusově tváři byl neocenitelný.

"Dobře, zpátky do bitvy?" Zeptal se Ash.

Asus se vzpamatoval a přikývl: "Dobře, Gyrados, pojď do bitvy." Vykřikl Asus, když hodil pokébal uvolňující Garadose.

Objevil se zuřivý pokémon a ohlušující řev. Gyrados zastrašující vzhled by vtrhl strach na většinu pokémonů, nicméně Latias nebyla obyčejný pokémon, byla legandární.

"Jelikož Latias je dračí typ, měl by být dračí dech velmi efektivní."Pomyslel si Asus.

"Gyradosi použij dračí dech," vykřikl Asus.

"Latias, otoč se a vyhni se!" Vykřikl Ash.

Latias použila své lehké refrakční schopnosti, aby se otočila neviditelně, zatímco se obratně změnila, vyhýbá se Garadosovému útoku.

'Ach ne! Pokud bychom neměli možnost vidět Latias, jak to dopadne. "Pomyslel si Asus.

"Latias, použij psychiku na Garadose," vykřikl Ash.

Latias viditelnost vrátila, když její oči rostly jasně modré. Gyrados křičel bolestí, zatímco Latiasinina psychická síla zasáhla Garadose.

"Latias, jen jsem ti řekl, abys použil psychiku, neříkal jsem, abys se zviditelnila".

"Je mi líto Ashi, ale nemůžu si zachovat svou neviditelnost, kdykoli zaútočím." Vysvětlila Latias.

"Garados zkus dračí dech znovu!" Vykřikl Asus. Garados otevřel čelist a vydechl proudem modrého plamene směrem k Latias.

"Latias to potlač to svým vlastním dračím dechem" vykřikl Ash.

Dva dechy pokémonů se srazily a vybuchly.

"Latias použij tvojí pyschiku, aby poskakovali balvany a narážely na Garadose!" Vykřikl Ash. Latias mentálně zvedla několik velkých kamenů poblíž a vrhl je směrem k Garadosi. Balvany se narazily do nej, což způsobilo, že velký pokemon vypustil výkřik, když se oči změnily na "X".

"Psychická síla není příliš účinná proti Garadosovi, ale když je používána ke zvedání kamenů a následovném nárazích do Garadose, je to super efektivní. Pěkné plánování Ashi, jsem ohromen." Pogratuloval mu Asus.

"Skvělá práce Latias" vykřikl Ash a roztáhl ruce pro Latias. Dračí sestra okamžitě odletěla k Ashi a objímala ho v objetí.

"Latias, je to tvoje první bitva a ty jsi porazila Garadose." Ash se šklebil, když si přitáhl obličej na Latias. Latias se začervenala, když ji Ash pevně přitiskl. Cítila, jak jeho srdce bilo velmi blízko jejího.

"Latias je dračí typ a zbývající dva pokémony jsou typu ohně a elektrického typu, které je činí neúčinnými. Musím najít způsob, jak porazit toho pokémona, "pomyslel si Asus.

"Volím si tebe, Magnetone," vykřikl Asus. Na bojišti se materializuje levitace ocelového pokémona.

"Ocelový typ, Latias ještě nemá žádné ledové útoky." Pomyslel si Ash.

"Latias neviditelnost."Řekl Ash. Latias neochotně opustil Ashovo objetí a otočil se neviditelným.

"Magnetone, použijt tři útoky!"Každé magnetové tělo vypálilo paprsek současně, když udeřil Latias, což způsobilo, že ztratila její neviditelnost.

"Hej, jak ji vidí!"Vykřikl Ash.

Asus se zasmál. "Magneton nemá oči, objeví svůj cíl stejně jako radarová práce elektromagnetickými vlnami."

"Latias použij psychiku na magnetona!"

Latias oči svítily, když rozpoutala silnou telekinetickou sílu na magnetona, což způsobilo, že padl na zem.

"Magnetone použij návrat!"Vykřikl Asus.

Stroj vypadal jako pokémon, vstal zpátky do vzduchu, než letěl směrem k Latias.

"Jaký to je tento útok? Vypadá to, že je silnější." Zeptal se Ash. Asus jen pokrčil rameny.

"Latias uchop Magnetona s psychikou a potom sluneční paprsek!" Vykřikl Ash.

Latias se zvedla z Magnetonova útočného pole a mentálně zadržovala magnetona, zatímco ona čerpala síly na sluneční paprsek.

"Magneton použij výbuch!" Vykřikl Asus. Magneton se rozzářil do bílého světla, než explodoval.

Síla magnetonovy exploze byla neuvěřitelně silná, že dokonce vytvořila kráter, kde explodoval magneton.

"Latias ne!" Ash vykřikl, když běžel k padlému pokemonovi.

"Zase jsem vyhrál. Nemůže se z toho útoku dostat." Řekl Asus.

Nicméně Latias prokázala, že Asus se mílí. Přiblížila si každý kus své síly, když se zvedla ze země.

"Ashi, nenechám tě porazit, stále můžu bojovat, je tu ještě jedno." Latias slabě telepatoval. Ash se na Latiase usmál a dotkl se jejího odhodlání pomoci mu vyhrát bitvu.

"Magmar, tvůj nepřítel je slabý, dostaň ji!" Asus vykřikl, když vyhodil poslední pokébal, který uvolnil Magmara.

"Latias použij surf!"Vykřikl Ash.Poslední bitva nebyla tak obtížná, jak se očekávalo a Magmar byl okamžitě poražen surfováním Latias.Asus nevěřícně zíral na jeho padlého pokémona, zatímco Ash popadl zběsile a pocítil radost.

"Wow ..." zamumlal Asus.Šel k Ashu a poblahopřál mu rukou.

"Ashi, ty jsi mne porazil spravedlivě, nejsem naštvaný, že jsi mě porazil, ve skutečnosti se cítím šťastný." "Boj byl úžasný a vy jste mi rozšířil můj názor."Řekl Asus s teplým úsměvem.

Ash se mírně začervenal a položil ruku za hlavu.

"Tady, chci, abys to měl, to je TM27, čím více pokemon má rád svého trenéra tím je silnější. Pučte to pokemonovi, který se vám hodně líbí a může to být velmi silný krok .

Ash si vzal knihu a zvědavě ji prohlédl.Asus se rozloučil, když zmizel z dohledu.Ash se vrátil k Latias do svého pokébal a vrhl se do nejbližšího střediska pokemonů, aby dal pokémonům dobrou léčbu.

Mezitím dva lidé a pokemon špehovali Ashovou bitvu s Asusem přes jejich dalekohled.

"Vypadá to, že se prcek získal mocného pokemona," poznamenal James.

"A ukradneme mu ho."Dodala Jessie.

"Tohle není obyčejný pokemon. Nemyslíte si, že pokémon si to myslí?"Meowth pohlédl na svého druhého společníka.

"Co je to za pokémona Meowth? Nevzpomínám si, že jsem ho viděl dřív."Odpověděl James.

"Ten pokémon je jedním z opatrovníků Altomare, Latias. Vzpomněl jsem si, že jsem viděl její sochu spolu s Latiosovou u nábřeží, když jsme byli v Altomare."

"Hej, já si pamatuji, že jsem taky viděla!"Vykřikla Jessie.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobuffet přidal, když unikl Jessie z pokébalu.

"Vrať se!" Řekla Jessie a vsála pokémona do pokébalu.

"Jestli je ten pokémon strážcem Altomare, co to dělá s prcky?"Zeptal se James zmateně.

"Já nevím, možná to, co to udělal, když se ocitl v Altomare. Ale ať je to cokoliv, chitíme ho pro šéfa!"Řekl Meowth, když začal snít o všech věcech, které Giovanni mohl udělat s Latias.

"Šef by mohl létat na Latias na dovolenou."Řekl se James.

"A my budeme povýšeni na nejvyšší členy Rakeťáků za chycení legendárního pokémona. Mohli bychom nahradit Annie a Oakley za nejlepší agenty TR."Dodala Jessie se zasněným pohledem.

"To je pravda! Teď prostě musím myslet na způsob, jak chytit Latias."Meowth skončil.


End file.
